


ROADIE FOR A DAY

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, concert - Fandom, punk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Ramones show, you decide to help the roadies with the merchandise table, but your boyfriend Joey, doesn't agree with your decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROADIE FOR A DAY

1980

You sit on the table in the lobby that is being used to sell Ramones memorabilia. You are at a Ramones show in Los Angeles, CA and the band was onstage at the moment. You are hanging out with the roadies who were busy selling shirts, buttons, hats and posters. 

A girl with long red hair asks a roadie, “How much for the white shirt?” 

The roadie, who has a cigarette in his mouth, says, “Fifteen bucks, baby.”

The girl sighs and pulls out her wallet. 

You look around and see a line of people waiting to buy Ramones memorabilia. 

Another roadie who was helping, says to you, “Joey ain’t gonna like you bein’ down here with us.”

You toss your hair and grasp the backstage pass around your neck. You say, “Well it’s either hang out with you guys or with Linda, and I refuse to hang out with that bitch. None of the other girlfriends came today, just me and her.”

Linda was Johnny Ramone’s girlfriend and Joey’s ex. She had cheated on Joey and got with Johnny, breaking Joey’s heart. Needless to say, neither one of you could stand her. Joey has gotten over her and now wants nothing to do with her or Johnny.

The roadie, whose name was Mike says, “Ok, but I hope Joey doesn’t chew me out for allowing you to hang out here. He’s yelled at me before, ya know.”

You say, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him chew you out. I’m here on my own free will, nobody forced me to do anything.” You smile and he shakes his head.

You had been dating Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the Ramones, for 6 months. You met him at CBGB and it was love at first sight, for both of you. Joey was the most wonderful man you’ve ever met. He was sweet, affectionate and loving. You thought he was gorgeous and the most beautiful man you’d ever met.

You stand up and walk over to Mike. You say, “Can I help you sell?”

Mike says, “Uh, well the line IS long. It would help a lot.” 

You estimate that there are about 40 people in line. You couldn’t believe how many fans the Ramones had.

You help the next person in line, who says, “Gimme the black shirt with the logo in a size large.” 

You say, “Fifteen dollars, please.” He hands you the cash and you grab a size large shirt and hand it to him. You move onto the next person. You decide that it’s fun selling band memorabilia. You had never done it before and it was your first experience. 

About 15 minutes later, you hear a bit of a commotion coming from the other side of the room. 

You look up and see Joey and Monte, the Ramones tour manager, making their way into the lobby. There is security surrounding them, and there are fans surrounding security.

Joey spots you and makes his way over to you. He doesn’t look very happy. His long hair is a mop of a mess, he has his black leather pants on, his black gloves on his hands, his black leather jacket and white Keds. He looked every bit the punk rockstar he is. Not to mention, he towered over every single person in the room. He was like a king, with his servants in tow.

He says to you, “What the hell are you doing out here hangin’ with the roadies? I’ve been looking all over the place for you!” You noticed he said the word ‘roadies’ in disgust. 

There are hundreds of eyes on you, waiting for your response. Apparently people had no idea that you were Joey’s girlfriend.

You hear someone in the crowd say, “I didn’t know that was his chick!”

You say, “Did you really think I was gonna hang out with Linda while you guys were onstage? Sorry babe, but I’d rather hang out with the roadies.”

Joey flips his hair and doesn’t look amused. He says, “Ok, let’s go. You’re coming with me, NOW!” He puts his arm around you.

You protest, “But I’m having fun here, with them. Plus they’ve been really busy selling your stuff, they need help.”

Joey looks irritated and says, “Baby, I gotta be onstage again in 15 minutes. We’re taking a 30 minute break. I spent the first 15 minutes lookin’ all over for you. Now do as I say or you’re gonna make me more upset.”

He looks over at the roadies and scolds them. “One of you guys should have told Monte that she was down here, ya know. You guys know goddamn well she shouldn’t be down here.” He gives them a look of disgust.

Mike gives you a look as if to say, “I told you so.” 

You immediately say to Joey, “Babe, it’s not their fault, don’t yell at ‘em. I came down here on my own.”

Joey’s arm is still around you and he leads the way back to the backstage area. Monte and security are in tow, as are fans wanting to get a glimpse of Joey.

As you walk, Joey scolds you, “I can’t believe you did this shit. It ain’t safe for you to be out like that, ya know. People know you’re with me and could do something to hurt you. It’s happened before, to other bands. Some girl was even raped at a concert venue because she went out wandering about, by herself.”

You say, “Well I wasn’t by myself, I was with YOUR band’s roadies.”

Joey scoffs and says, “I don’t know who half of them are. The ones we really know are near the stage the whole time we’re playin’. Hey, when we get back onstage, you are to stay by Monte’s side, ya hear me?”

You felt like a little girl being scolded by a parent. You knew Joey was angry and you felt bad that you had pissed him off during a show. 

Joey sees the look on your face and says, “Hey if I didn’t care about ya, I wouldn’t worry, right?”

You reach the backstage area and Monte says, “Alright boys, you gotta hit the stage in like, 2 minutes!”

Linda was standing next to Johnny. She says, “Oh, I see you found her! Where was she?”

You say, “Excuse me, please don’t speak as if I’m not present. If you wanna know where I was, you ask me.”

You notice Johnny trying to hide a smile. 

Linda shakes her head and says, “I think that if you can’t behave, maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

You walk up to her and say, “Listen, I don’t think YOU of all people, has any right to tell someone on how to behave. Know what I mean?”

You look at Joey and say, “This is exactly the reason why you found me where I was.”

Monte says, “Ok boys, back to the stage!”

Joey looks at you and says, “Stay put.” 

You say, “Can I have a kiss?”

Joey leans down to give you a quick kiss before heading to the stage with the other Ramones. Usually you didn’t have to ask him for a kiss, he did it on his own, but you knew he was still irritated with you. You had a feeling things weren’t going to smooth over until you got home and could really talk.

The band was to play 10 more songs before the show was to be over. Since their songs were so short, it wouldn’t take more than an hour.

It was just you, Linda and Monte backstage now. Monte walks over to the side of the stage to watch the show. You didn’t feel like doing that because you had watched the same show being performed, hundreds of times.

You sit on the sofa because you don’t know what else to do. You wish you had brought a book to read or something to keep you busy. 

Much to your dismay, Linda comes to sit on the sofa as well. There really wasn’t anywhere else to sit, so she had no choice. You quickly move to the other end.

You can’t believe you had to be stuck there with her during the show. Dee Dee’s girl Vera and Marky’s girlfriend Marion, decided not to come to the show today. They had stayed at the hotel to get facials, massages and their nails done. You almost stayed with them, but decided last minute to come along and show Joey support. Obviously you had failed and managed to get him upset, instead.

Linda sighs out loud and says, “I don’t know why you are always so nasty to me.”

You look at her and say, “Really? Are you for real?”

Linda says, “I never did anything to you.”

You say, “No, but you hurt the man I love and you know damn well what you did was sneaky, cruel and unforgivable. You never loved him.”

Linda says, “Now wait a minute...don’t tell me how I felt about Joey. I did love him, not that it’s any of your concern. Besides, you wouldn’t be with him if I hadn’t of broken his heart, right?”

You say, “Oh I guess I should be grateful to you for breaking his heart, right? Let me tell you something-he’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I love him more than anything. I’m not with him for his money or fame, I’m with him because I truly love him so.”

You could hear Joey talking in the background, “Los Angeles! Thanks for havin’ us. This last one’s called “Today Your Love Tomorrow The World!” 

You get up from the couch and walk over to where Monte was standing, by the side of the stage. You figured you’d check out the band’s last song. Unfortunately, Linda follows you and stands next to you.

You watch Joey with loving eyes. He looks so sexy, owning the stage the way he does. As he sings, he tosses his hair and points at the audience.

When the band is done with the song, the lights onstage switch off and the band makes their way offstage.

The roadies hand the band white towels to wipe their faces. 

Joey comes over to you and teases, “Did ya behave?”

You say, “Of course, babe. But sitting next to Linda on the sofa really sucked.”

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “We’re leavin’. I ain’t up for doing any interviews or talkin’ with anyone right now.”

Joey takes you by the hand and both of you make your way out of there. Security escorts you to the side door of the venue where there is a limo waiting for you. 

As you step outside, you see a mob of fans by the limo. 

“We love you Joey!”screams a fan. Joey waves at her.

Security surrounds you and Joey until you get inside the limo safely.

Once inside the limo, Joey sighs a big sigh of relief and says, “Man! I can’t wait get back to the hotel.” He leans his head all the way back on the seat. 

You say, “I’m sorry for upsetting you earlier, babe.”

Joey says, “Come here.” He motions for you to sit on his lap. 

You climb on his lap and he puts his arms around you. He says, “You’re my everything, ya know? I just want you to be safe.”

You nuzzle your face against his neck and say, “I love you, baby.”

Joey’s lips meet yours and you exchange a passionate kiss. 

He says, “I’ll love you forever and a fuckin day, baby.”

♥


End file.
